


Post-Confession drabble

by Elspethdixon



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD did an autopsy, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Confession drabble

SHIELD did an autopsy of course.

Tony didn't attend, told himself he wasn't going to watch, but there was a security camera in the corner of the lab, and a digital photographer recording everything for posterity, and accessing the data feeds barely took a thought.

Maya never asked why he spent half an hour in the officers' head, throwing up. Maya did a lot of not asking questions these days; it was one of her better qualities. Overt displays of emotion made her uncomfortable, so she ignored them.

When Maria Hill brought him the autopsy report, he told her he'd already seen it. She left it on his desk anyway.

There were four pages of color photos. As petty vengeance for the coffee thing went, it was a good attempt.

It didn't work, though, because when Tony looked at the glossy, high-contrast images... he didn't feel anything.


End file.
